Claire and Leon (The Grand, Ordinary Adventures)
by Haalyle
Summary: If you remember such stories as Going to the Dentist and one that was based on a theme park, you'll find those in this collection of ordinary stories. The new story is going out for a Picnic and something at the end of that...
1. Dentist

**AN: Re-uploaded to make into a collection of stories.**

* * *

_Claire and Leon (The Grand, Ordinary Adventures)_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Dentist_

* * *

"Leon, you've been complaining about that toothache for three months. It's about time you go to the dentist," Claire sighed, standing next to him, while looking towards the dentist building.

"No, I can live with it – I don't need to go, just a waste of time," He replied, rather quickly, seemingly worried about going to the dentist.

"When was the last time you went?" Claire asked, curiously, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh – 16 years ago," He replied, ignoring her glare.

"16 years!? You're supposed to go once every year," She replied, astonished.

"Look, I can deal with chainsaw wielding psychos, but when it comes to the dentist, no way!" He replied, shaking his head.

"OK, so how is getting your head chopped off better than visiting the dentist?" Claire asked.

"Well, they can get rid of all your teeth, violently and painfully, they can chop off your tongue, who knows what other hellish things could happen," Leon explained, taking this very seriously.

"Oh come on, that's what _children _think and even some of them are tougher than you when it comes to the dentist," Claire replied, unfolding her arms, "But anyway, it's almost time for your appointment, good luck." She then walked away.

Leon cursed under his breath, "I _hate _the dentist! Why is there even such a thing!?"

"Sit on the large seat over there," The dentist, who hadn't even said her name, said, pointing towards the chair, in the middle of the room, with a light over it.

Leon sighed, but went inside, sitting on the chair, and felt it lowering down near the ground, as if he were going to fall off.

"Now don't worry, we aren't going to do anything bad, like pull out your teeth, or cut off your tongue," She said.

Leon had obviously not heard what she had said and she sighed with relief.

"Open your mouth wide," She said; forgetting to give him tinted glasses to wear, as she turned on the light.

"Ah! Are you trying to blind me!?" He screamed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Well, don't look directly at the light then," She snapped back, but gave him the glasses to wear, "Now, leave your mouth open."

He opened his mouth, and she looked inside, trying hard not to start laughing.

"Oh! Maybe I might have to pull out a tooth," She sighed, sympathetically, taking out some pliers.

"What!? But you told me you wouldn't do such a thing!" He screamed, outraged and as he tried to sit up, he hit his head on the light.

"Opps, I put that a little too close," She muttered, quietly.

"There is no way I'm going to let you use pliers to pull out my tooth!" He yelled at her.

"But, I have to, and trust me, it won't hurt. Otherwise, if I don't, it could spread to your tongue and I'd have to cut that off too," She replied, smirking underneath her mask.

He took the glasses off of his face, "Who are you?! You're not a dentist!"

She started laughing and took off her mask. Revealing Claire.

"Claire! That was not funny!" He yelled at her, but then started laughing as well.

"Maybe not, but you should have seen your face," Claire replied, falling onto the ground with laughter.

"Just wait till I get you back!" Leon swore, pointing at her.

"I doubt that, unless you know something I don't," She replied.

"I know plenty of things that you don't," He replied, smirking.

"Well, you'll just have to wait – after your real dentist appointment," Claire said, walking out of the room, as the dentist came into the room.


	2. Theme Park

**AN: Re-uploaded into a collection of this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Theme Park_

* * *

"Hey Ace, you wanna go on a rollercoaster?" Claire asked him, as they went into the Theme Park.

"My life is a rollercoaster; don't you know I throw up every morning?" Leon replied, laughing.

"Well…I didn't really want to know that. Don't chicken out, come on, let's go on this one," She said, pointing at a rollercoaster that had three loops in a row.

"Too fast and too loopy. Red, are you going to eat a buffet before we go on one?" He then asked, as she bought a huge amount of popcorn, cotton candy and donuts, including a large Pepsi.

"Kinda. You want some, Ace?" She asked him, as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"No thanks, I don't actually want to throw up," He replied, sitting down on a bench.

She sat down next to him; she put the food on the bench, in a space next to her and sat back.

People walking by looked at her like she was crazy.

"There is no possible way she's going to eat all of that," Some of them muttered, as they walked past.

She ignored them and looked at the giant pile of food next to her, "let's see," she muttered, looking at the food, and picking out the cotton candy.

"Uh…I think you are going to have some serious health issues Claire. What will I say to Chris when you return all fat and bloated, huh?" Leon asked her, looking at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I've been eating this much junk food since I was young," She laughed, looking at his face, as he seemed confused.

"Sometimes you don't make any sense, Red," He sighed, shaking his head, as some random girl came up to him.

"How the hell isn't she fat?" The random girl asked, rudely.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "but I can see that you are going to be fatter."

She gasped in disgust and walked away, with her nose in the air.

"Ouch, that would of hurt, if you ever call me fat, Chris will bash you up," She laughed, eating some donuts.

"But…I did kind of say you were fat," He muttered, looking ashamed.

Claire grabbed out her phone, dialled a number and said, "Bro…Ace is mean, he called me fat!"

"No please!" Leon begged, laughing a little.

"Calm down, I'm calling myself, so it'll show up on the messages…at Chris's house," She laughed.

He sighed, "Alright…what can I do, so I won't be flattened by Chris?"

"Ride on the rollercoaster with me," Claire replied, pointing at the loopy rollercoaster.

He sighed, but nodded in agreement, "fine."

"Don't worry, I won't throw up on your hair," She laughed.

"My hair and any other part of my body," He added in.

She clapped happily and ate everything else within ten minutes.

"You Redfield's sure can eat," Leon sighed, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"And you Ace, hardly eat anything," She laughed, getting up.

"She actually did it," Someone random muttered and then the whole crowd started applauding.

She bowed down, "Thank you, thank you very much."

They waited their turn and as they came close to being near the front, Leon muttered, "I am not looking forward to this."

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you," Claire replied, laughing as he looked even more uncomfortable.

"That's why I'm worried," He sighed, as they walked onto the rollercoaster.

On the ride, Leon gripped tightly onto the grip, resisting the urge to scream.

Claire had her arms free and was laughing with pleasure.

"You are crazy!" Leon yelled out to her.

"I know!" She yelled back, as the ride stopped.

She sighed, disappointed, "Let's do that again!" She then suggested a lot happier.

"Actually, I'd rather not, thank you," He replied, looking at her, his face as pale as paper.

"Ace, how are you holdin' up?" She asked, smiling.

"How about you just go for a second, I'll be right with you," He replied, walking the opposite direction.

She shrugged and went on the ride again. When she got off, Leon was waiting for her near a bench.

"You look better," She said to him.

All he did was smirk.

"Thanks a lot Ace," Claire muttered, annoyed, looking through the window of the car.

"Anytime Red," Leon replied, happily, turning around the corner.

"Lucky there were showers," She sighed.

"Well, now you've learnt your lesson of going to a Theme Park with me," Leon said, parking the car near a flower shop.

"What are you going to do? Throw up on someone else?" Claire asked, suspiciously.

He shook his head, "No Red that was a present for you."

"Sick present," She sighed, looking away.

Leon went out of the car, muttering, "I'll show you something else," as he closed the door.

"Great, more surprises," She muttered.

The door opened a few minutes later and Leon sat down, carrying a bunch of roses.

"I'll show you a trick I learnt from a teacher at school," He told her, picking a rose from the bunch and putting it in his mouth.

Claire looked at him, shocked, as he ate the flower, "the poor rose!"

"You want one?" He asked, with his mouth full, holding out a flower to her.

She grabbed it and took a look at the rose.

"Go on, eat it. It's sweet, trust me," He told her, getting another rose out of the bunch and eating it.

"Like I could trust you after what happened," She sighed to herself; she then put the rose in her mouth and ate it. It tasted very much like chocolate.

She punched him softly on the shoulder, "jokester, it's chocolate."

"I said it was sweet, but you didn't believe me," Leon sighed, "so, how did you like today?"

"The only thing that I like today is the roses, everything else was sick," She replied, "So, how are you going to explain things to my bro?"

"I'll tell him 'I got Red back!'" He replied, crossing his arms and looking at her, angrily.

"You're still going on about that dentist incident. Well, let the pranks begin!" She declared, happily.

"Really, well I'll let you know that this CD contains something very annoying," He explained, holding out a CD for her.

"Great! Knowing you, it's probably nothing," She accused, sticking out her tongue and taking the CD from him.

"Wait until you hear it!"

_Later That Night_

Claire smirked, as she placed the CD into the CD player.

She waited for it to automatically play and when it did play, she heard this in an infinite loop.

"_LEON! HELPPPPPPPP!"_

She smirked, while covering her ears, "oh, I will get you back!" She then laughed evilly, as Chris came in and asked, "What the hell is that noise?"


	3. Picnic

**AN: I have decided to merge it into a story (or more a story filled with short stories which connect). Although the last two chapters were written last year (I'll have to go back and fix up any mistakes) I've decided I'll try my best to continue on with the humour.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil, the characters, (the setting) and anything else that's related to Capcom's property. I can guarantee you; I won't ever own Capcom and its related works.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Picnic_

* * *

Claire held onto a list of things they were taking to the picnic. A new playground had been recently made and all though it was made for children, Claire really wanted a go on it. Chris couldn't argue with her, so they made up a plan to get the kids away from the playground.

"Come on Claire," Leon muttered, the only thing Claire could see of him where she was, was his ass. His face in the picnic basket to make sure they had everything on the list, "Tell me if we have everything."

"Gosh, in a hurry much," Claire laughed, picking up a black pen to check things off.

"You enjoying the view or something?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled and out of ear shot from Chris.

"No, I just had to find a pen," Claire sighed, "Do we have the cutlery?"

"Yep."

"Salt and pepper," She asked, ticking the boxes as she went.

"Yep."

Claire started laughing hardly at the next word on the list, debating to say it or not.

"Come on Claire, you're leaving me hanging," Leon complained.

"Condoms?" She asked bursting out with laughter as Leon fell into the basket.

Chris walked into the kitchen, looking at Leon (and once again the only thing he could see was his legs, wiggling around out of the basket) with confusion.

"I know we're packing things for the picnic, but surely we don't need to pack Leon into the basket," Chris muttered to Claire, who put the list into the bin knowing that if wasn't really going to help.

"I dunno, he could have been on the list," Claire laughed.

"Too heavy, he'll break it," Chris replied with Claire looking at him curiously.

"And who says you wouldn't do the same thing?" She asked him getting a death stare.

"No one asked."

"Guys, I could use a little help here!" Leon called out from within the basket, his voice muffled so much they weren't really too sure of what he said.

Claire motioned Chris to grab his left leg, only to continuously get kicked by it. Chris jumped onto Leon's leg, causing Leon to wince and try flinging his legs again.

"Leon, I'm trying to help. So could you stop kicking me otherwise I'll do it back!" Chris yelled out to him and was glad when he went motionless, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Claire replied, standing up with a frying pan in her hand. The surprised look on Chris' face made her laugh, "I'm just kidding."

"Um, I can't breathe!" Leon yelled out, kicking his legs around again.

"Oh my god!" Chris yelled to the heavens, grabbing hold of his left leg, with Claire grabbing his right. They pulled him out of the basket and fell onto the ground.

"Thanks," Leon heaved, breathing hard.

"No problem, I just think I'll have a few bruises later and we aren't even at the playground yet!" Chris muttered, laughing a little.

"Oh come on, I wasn't even trying," Leon laughed in reply as they all got up, with Chris picking up the picnic basket; they went outside to the car.

"Jill, you ready?" Claire asked Jill, who was already sitting in the passenger seat, looking ready for the upcoming playground madness.

"Yeah, I'm ready for everything Claire, don't you worry," She replied, holding tightly onto her backpack, looking determined.

"OK," Claire nodded, getting into the backseat behind the driver's seat. She felt the car vibrate as the boot slammed close and Chris got into the driver's seat and Leon sat next to her.

"Let's do this," Chris muttered as they took their hour drive to the playground.

"So, enjoy being in the basket?" Claire asked Leon who looked at her with disgust.

"No, there was a strong smell of vomit," He replied with utter disgust.

"Oh, that was at Chris' party," Claire sighed remembering Chris' birthday party.

_Flashback!_

"_Yo Chris! You think you can chug that jug of beer?" One of Chris' mates asked him as Chris held onto a 5 litre jug filled with his favourite type of beer._

"_Yeah, I think I could stomach that," Chris smirked taking a huge breath and started chugging the jug down._

_Claire walked as far away as she could. She knew Chris couldn't stomach it. If he could stomach a normal bottle of beer than he most definitely couldn't stomach a 5 litre jug._

_In the morning, Claire found that the picnic basket (that had been recently bought at that stage) was almost filled fully with vomit. She made Chris clean it out and said he'd never do such a stupid thing ever again._

_End Flashback!_

"So… that was the basket," Leon nodded slightly sickened by the story but understood perfectly.

"Yeah, when we get home Chris, I'm going to make you clean it out again," She said to Chris with a little anger.

"Yes mum," Chris muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes and getting a soft punch from Jill.

"Thank you Jill," Claire muttered to her, looking out the window.

"Oh, I wasn't doing it for you," She smiled getting a glare from Chris.

Surprisingly the rest of the ride went quietly and fast as well. Claire ran out of the car and straight onto the playground, the kids looking at her weirdly. Leon helped Chris with the picnic basket and Jill set up a place for them to sit.

Chris was scared that Claire would bully the other kids to get on the playground but it turned out to be the other way around. Chris was confused as to how it happened so quickly.

The kids were all pointing at her and saying stuff like "she's too old to play on the playground" and "she would be like a granny to me."

Claire looked at the group with anger. Chris knew he was going to have to do something before she went on a killing spree… literally. He walked up to the group of kids and asked them what was going on.

"An adult is trying to play on the playground," A rather chubby boy told him. Chris thought that if the playground managed to withstand this kid's weight, it most definitely could withstand his sister.

"And what is wrong with that. Adults are still children in certain ways," Chris replied. The group of kids stopped picking on Claire and Chris seemed to think that they would start trying to bully him.

"Go ahead… prove it!" Another kid (the one that seemed to be the leader of such a group) said to Chris and a high pitched voice.

Claire smiled behind the kids as Chris was trying to come up with a plan. She pointed towards Leon who was helping Jill unpack the picnic basket.

Chris turned around, "Leon! Come over here for a second!" He called out to him.

Leon put down the plates next to the cutlery. He walked over to Chris with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, watching the close eye of kids that were also looking at him with their mouths wide open for some unknown reason.

"Can I push you on the swing?" Chris winked, knowing exactly what Leon was like on the swing.

Leon did his best to hide his excitement and nodded, "Sure Chris."

Leon sat on the seat and waited for Chris to push him. Leon loved the swing, always had and could do some weird tricks on it as well.

Chris walked over to him cautiously; he didn't know whether he was going to practise hard, harmful tricks or easy harmless tricks. Chris started the pushing off slow.

Chris took a step back as Leon continued to swing, waiting for the right height to do some things he loved to do. Why a swing out of all the play set, no one really knew, all that Chris basically knew was that he was never having a swing set in his back yard.

Leon decided to do the easiest trick first. A 360 degree spin. The swing went fully around the pole that the swing was attached to and Chris knew he was getting the hell away from the swing set.

After a bunch of random swing acts, Leon decided to just swing.

The group of kids surrounded Chris with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"OK, you've proven your statement," The leader said casually shrugging, "But I want to see you do something."

Chris shrugged, "Fine, got any chalk?"

The leader shook his head, frowning, "Why would we?"

"I want to draw hopscotch," Chris replied simply.

"What's hopscotch?" One of the kids asked, the group agreeing with the boy's statement.

Chris sighed and walked away from the group, completely annoyed that they didn't even know what hopscotch was. What _was _the world coming to?

"So Chris," Leon said, landing next to Chris making him jump.

"Leon, what the hell?" Chris asked with confusion, looking over his back at the swing set which was a few metres away.

"Oh that," He laughed, "Chris, you said something about hopscotch didn't you?"

_Oh here we go_, Chris thought to himself doing a mental shrug. It was obvious Leon was in an energetic mood.

"Yeah I did, but no one's got any chalk," Chris replied with a tone of sadness in his voice adding, "And that group of kids didn't even know anything about hopscotch."

Leon stopped in his tracks, just registering what Chris had said.

"Wait… they don't know what hopscotch is?" Leon asked, looking at Chris with such a serious expression people would think they were talking about something serious… maybe they were.

Chris nodded, not needing to repeat himself.

Leon just shook his head, "That just sucks for them. Their childhood must really suck."

"Hey Leon, I think you should rest," Chris suggested, thanking to god they didn't pack any red cordial.

Leon gave him a look saying… well nothing in particular because he didn't really have an expression on his face.

Chris looked at the set-up picnic and suddenly cursed his inner self for jinxing his thought.

Claire was happily drinking some red cordial as Leon went and got a cup of it also. Chris knew what Claire was like with red cordial (she was usually fine with any colour cordial except for red) and hoped that Leon wasn't anywhere near it.

_I better not think otherwise the next thing I think of will also become jinxed_, Chris thought to himself, making himself confused by not thinking.

"What's wrong Chris, you look a little lost," Jill asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing," He muttered then whispered to her, "Why is there red cordial?"

"Leon bought it," Jill simply replied, putting a small smile on her face.

_And I hope the next thought I have doesn't get jinxed by Leon_, Chris thought with a blank expression on his face from trying not to think.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jill asked with confusion.

"I'm fine, just don't let Claire have anymore-" Chris was cut from what he was saying when Claire held up the red cordial container (which was practically filled with 2 or more litres of cordial) to her mouth ready to drink it straight from the container.

Chris sighed with relief as Leon stopped her. He grabbed the container from her and started drinking it for himself.

Chris couldn't help but just sigh, they really were kids there was no doubt about it. He wasn't even going to try and stop it; instead he just wanted to sit back and not have anything to do with the rest of the day.

Jill started laughing, "I know what you're thinking… tonight is going to be one hell of a night."

"Will it? Maybe they'll use up all their energy today and just fall dead asleep," Chris said, hoping it would happen. It did once before.

_(Flashback Time Again!)_

_It was past four pm and Chris was resting from an exhausting day at the swimming pool. He could feel the sunburn over his skin, annoyed that they didn't have any sun cream left because it spilt all over the bag… which meant they didn't really have a bag either._

_Chris was watching boring re-runs of old shows that were way past his time. There was a thud from the kitchen which scared Chris half to death._

_He and Jill ran into the kitchen to see what happened and found Claire lying face first on the kitchen floor, snoring loudly. Leon was laughing so hard he woke her up._

_Once she got up, she collapsed onto the ground again, so deep into her sleep nothing could wake her up._

_(End of Flashback!)_

"Chris, do you need a drink?" Jill asked wondering why Chris had such a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah," He muttered dryly, holding his hand out for a cup. Jill handed him a glass of water which he drank quickly.

"Where are the other two?" He asked curiously, looking around the playground (where most of the kids were on the swing set hurting themselves, so there was hardly anyone left) for Leon and Claire but couldn't find them.

"I think their playing Hide 'n' Seek," Jill replied calmly. It was 4 pm as the watch told him. He hoped they were going to stay at the playground at dark, trying to find the two would become a police search… which had happen once but since there have been too many flashbacks in this, there won't be much details.

"Well, great," He sighed annoyed, sitting at the bottom of the tree and missing all the roots.

"Don't worry, they'll come. They're like kids," Jill replied drinking a glass of water before putting it back in the packed up basket. The day went very quickly.

"They _are _kids," Chris said, deciding that there was no use in joining their little game.

It soon went dark and according to Chris' watch it was a quarter to six. Leon and Claire still hadn't returned and Chris was a little worried which Jill seemed to have sensed.

"Hey Chris!" Leon called out in a kind of struggle. Chris looked at him and noticed he was giving Claire a very weird piggyback. It was then that he noticed she was asleep.

Leon walked past Chris and went directly to the car, opening the car door and gently putting Claire onto the seat. He turned back around to see Chris standing right in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, she's the one who fell asleep while we were playing Hide 'n' Seek and she did a pretty good job of hiding," Leon explained, waiting for Chris to get out of the way.

"Not just that, don't bring red cordial next time," Chris replied, walking away from Leon and went into the driver seat.

They got back to the Redfield's house at about 6:32, with Jill picking up a pizza as they got back. Claire awoke as soon as she felt the car jerk for the second time.

Chris carried the picnic basket inside, Jill bought the pizza inside and Leon was helping Claire get to the door. She almost fell onto the ground twice and Leon soon got fed up, so he just picked her up and went inside the house.

Not only did Chris and Jill hear one thud in the living room, they soon heard another. Chris went into the living room to see what had happened and found Claire on the couch and Leon on the floor. Chris was happy that Leon had his priorities right.

"Looks like it's just you and I eating dinner tonight," Jill called out to Chris. Claire started murmuring something that Chris couldn't understand and Leon's eyes slowly opened.

"Someone say dinner?" He asked weakly, gathering his strength to get up.

"I think you need your sleep more than dinner," Chris replied trying to sit him down on one of the couches.

"No, I think I need my dinner more than sleep," He replied, shaking his head and trying to get up past Chris.

"Do I have to knock you out again?" Chris asked in a warning tone.

"No… fine…" Leon sighed, sitting in the couch relaxing but not actually going to sleep.

Chris just forgot about it and went into the kitchen to eat pizza when he noticed Jill had already started.

"Fine, start without me," Chris said to her in a sulking tone.

"I left you some," She replied, showing him three-quarters of the pizza.

"Thanks," He muttered sarcastically, sitting down and starting to eat it.

Chris and Jill looked at Leon confused as he came walking into the kitchen completely ignoring them. He walked to the fridge, opened it, got the milk out, placed it on the counter and left the kitchen.

Chris and Jill looked at each other wondering what it was about. Jill decided she'd go and find out. She went into the living room and noticed Leon sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Leon, why'd you do that?" She asked him, waking him up.

He looked at her confused, "Do what?"

"Put the milk onto the counter and walk out of the kitchen," She explained.

"_I _did that?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, Chris and I just saw you do it… by any chance do you sleep walk?" She suddenly asked, having a slight idea of what might have happened.

"I dunno," He shrugged.

"Well, I'll go put the milk back in the fridge," Jill sighed, getting up from the floor and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey wait! I could use a drink of milk," Leon called out from behind her and Jill just sighed, returning to the dining table with Chris.

Chris looked at Jill with confusion but with wonder as well. He wondered what was with the whole milk thingy. Jill just shrugged, returning to sit back in her seat and eat the rest of her pizza, which was now cold.

"Leon, you could have at least acknowledged that we were here," Chris muttered to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was doing it," Leon apologised pouring milk into his mug.

"What is that supposed to mean? You were asleep?" Chris laughed. Leon looked at him but didn't reply, just drinking his milk. Chris looked at the table suddenly feeling horrible, "Oh…" But he suddenly snapped his fingers, making Jill jump and choke on her food.

Jill managed to swallow it down and drink her water, looking at Chris with amazement, "Well, tell us what you suddenly thought."

"Well, you know how you kept getting annoyed because you found the milk on the counter every morning?" Chris asked her, looking at her curiously.

She nodded slowly, slowly getting what he meant.

"What if it was Leon who was doing that?" Chris asked, snapping his fingers again.

"Could you stop doing that, you'll wake Claire up," Jill muttered annoyed. Chris gave her an apologetic look.

"I suppose you could be right," Jill nodded thinking about the logic.

Leon put his hands up looking at the pair innocently.

"What's going on here?" Claire muttered tiredly as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"OK, I'm going to put a camera in the kitchen tonight," Chris said determined, standing up and heading into his room, coming back out with a video camera.

"Chris, this isn't Paranormal Activity," Jill laughed. That movie was horrible, she was laughing all the way through. She'd had been through worse.

Chris shrugged as he put the camera a tripod which managed to look at the fridge and the counter.

"Can someone tell me why this house is turning into a Paranormal Activity film?" Claire asked, hoping to get answered. Jill looked at her as if only just noticing she had come in.

"A suspicion that I sleep walk," Leon replied. Claire sighed with relief that someone had finally told her something, and then looked at him confused.

"Sleep walk?" She asked him and he just shrugged, not entirely sure if it was true or not.

"Alright, I've got everything hooked up," Chris explained, "I'll turn it on when we're all going to bed."

"Or sleeping in the living room," Leon interrupted, "Last time I looked the couch wasn't a bed."

"The floor will be your bed in the minute!" Chris replied, his anger rising.

"Seriously Chris, you have such a short temper," Jill muttered, rolling her eyes as she walked into the living room where she had her sleeping bug the previous night.

"Yeah, I mean Jill slept on the floor last night," Leon muttered, Chris almost lost it but managed to restrain himself.

"Not nearly as bad as what you did when you took Claire to the theme park," Chris provoked.

"A lesson was taught," Claire added into the conversation, "I am never taking Leon to the theme park again."

"I heard one of those things was coming back into town," Leon suggested, both the Redfield's looked at him like _no!_

"Maybe Chris can take Jake," Jill suggested, walking back into the kitchen, carrying the sleeping bag over her shoulder.

"Why add Jake to every conversation we have?!" Chris asked, annoyed.

Leon left the kitchen silently, Claire just rolled her eyes and helped Jill carry the bag into the guest room and Chris was left alone in the kitchen.

The milk was still on the counter, so Chris put it into the fridge just wondering what they were going to pick up.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Paranormal Activity?

**AN: Hello again! It is I! Don't be shocked, you've seen me around plenty of times. Anyway, time to continue this story, by continuing from the last chapter! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its character and no matter how many times I say this, I wish I do! I also do not own Paranormal Activity; because that was one of the weakest movies I've ever watched!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Paranormal Activity?

* * *

_Previously on the Grand, Ordinary Adventures of Claire and Leon_

"_Hey Chris, leave the milk out, I haven't finished it yet!" Leon yelled out to Chris, as Chris closed the fridge door._

* * *

Chris woke up at 4 am, having heard something from the kitchen and wondered what exactly it was. He walked into the kitchen; he turned on the light and found Leon sitting in a chair at the dining table. He didn't appear to be awake.

"I know you're there Chris," Leon muttered wearily, turning to look at Chris with closed eyes.

"Aren't you asleep?" Chris asked curiously and with confusion.

"Claire told me," He shrugged, turning away from Chris.

Chris cocked his head to the side. What the hell was going on here?

"Dude, why don't you go to bed and go to sleep," Chris suggested, turning around to go back to his bedroom.

"OK," Leon simply replied, getting up from the chair and walking out of the kitchen past Chris.

_What the -? _Chris thought as he went back to his bedroom, wondering what exactly had just happened.

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Claire yelled out barging the door open, letting herself into Chris' room. She jumped onto of him, as he hid underneath the sheets.

"Uh," Chris groaned as Claire slammed him with her hands onto his head, "Ugh, what is it?" Chris asked groggily, pulling the sheets down to see her.

"The camera you put up last night got some interesting footage," Claire replied, a huge grin on her face. She got off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

Chris got out of the bed and went to the kitchen, following her to the dining table. Jill and Leon were standing over a laptop, both of them drinking coffee.

Chris sat in front of the laptop and looked at the image on his screen. This whole Paranormal Activity stuff was coming back to bite him in the ass. He pressed play on the video and watched from midnight to three in the morning.

From around 1:34 AM, Leon walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to take the milk out. He grabbed a cut from the cupboard and went to the dining table. He poured the milk into the cup and drank from it. He sat there for two hours. Then, at 3:57 AM, he slammed the cup on the table, making a loud noise.

Chris nodded, "It makes sense of what I heard last night."

"Oh, did it wake you up?" Jill asked curiously, leaning on the back of the chair he sat upon, "The tape stops there, it's just static."

Chris sat there thinking, "Yeah, it woke me up. I went into the kitchen and saw him sitting there. He said that you," he pointed at Claire, "told him that I was there, I suggested that he go to bed and that's what he did."

Claire looked shocked, "What!? I didn't do anything!"

Leon just stood there and shook his head, "I don't remember anything."

Chris continued to think. It was time to get an expert!

* * *

"Jill, my sandwich is long overdue," Barry said, as the front door opened up for him.

"Barry!" Jill said happily, hugging Barry. Once she let go, she looked at him confused, "I never owed you a sandwich."

Barry chuckled, "Never mind Jill, so what's the problem Chris?"

Chris pointed at Leon, who was resting against the wall behind them. He waved at Barry cheerfully.

"No problem," Barry muttered, walking in and pushing Leon out of the house, "There, the problem's been taken care of, now get me my sandwich."

Chris laughed, "That's not what I meant. Come in, I'll show you the tape."

"Should I just stay out here?" Leon asked.

"It doesn't bother me what you do, just don't drink all the milk," Chris replied, walking into the kitchen with Barry.

"What the hell is it with you and milk anyway?" Jill asked him with confusion, as he walked back into the house.

"I dunno," Leon shrugged walking into the bathroom, leaving Jill to be even more confused. And yet, no one noticed that Claire wasn't there…

"Uh, this happened to my sandwich once," Barry laughed, Chris gave him a confused look but laughed anyway, "I'm just kidding. It's probably some joke Leon and Claire are playing on you guys, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Yeah, true," Chris nodded in agreement; he was going to do some major questioning to the pair.

"What THE!?"

Chris and Barry exchanged quick looks, quickly getting up and running to the lounge room. The scene seemed fine; nothing was out of place, so why did someone scream?

"Don't worry, I've got it handled!"

"Why are there scratches here Claire!?"

"I put them there!" Then there was just giggling laughter.

"What the hell?" They heard Jill ask, as they went into the guest bedroom.

They found Claire and Leon sitting on the bed. Oddly shaped scratches were on Leon's arms, but they seemed to have been in some kind of pattern.

"OK, what's going on here? I thought I solved this problem a few minutes ago," Barry asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at them annoyed.

"Claire scratched me!" Leon complained pointing at Claire.

"Stop acting like children, god," Chris sighed, turning away from them and walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, I know how scared you were watching Paranormal Activity!" Claire yelled out to Chris, laughing.

Chris stopped in his tracks, turning back to look at them. He looked at her angrily, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Why do you think I put it on tape huh?" Claire asked, sticking out her tongue, she got up and went to the kitchen. She got up a tape of Chris' reactions to watching Paranormal Activity.

"So, Leon and I teamed up together to have a go at you," Claire laughed, as Chris rose up his clenched fist and shook it at her with anger.

"OK, Leon get out of this house, as long as Claire lives, you aren't allowed in here. And Claire, stop being such an annoying sister!" Chris yelled, pointing at the front door.

"It was fun while it lasted!" Leon said happily, walking out of the door.


End file.
